


没有标题的车[蕉番]

by kikagawahikari



Category: ygo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikagawahikari/pseuds/kikagawahikari





	没有标题的车[蕉番]

　　迷迷瞪瞪的看了一眼对面墙上的挂钟，这会都已经十二点了。  
　　游矢轻轻喘着气，抱着游吾的脖子，嗓子喊的吞音，就凑到他耳边念叨：“痛了…”要不是明天是周末，游矢说什么也会让游吾停下来，这样下去他明天绝对起不来床。  
　　听游矢这么说，游吾一手搂着游矢的腰，一边停了下来。  
　　听着游矢不停的轻声喘息，在一边安抚性的亲吻他的脸颊，只是手上忍不住，在游矢身上揉搓。手上也没有轻重，弄的游矢后背红了一大片。但是这个动作还是安抚住了游矢，身体渐渐的放松。等着游矢总算把呼吸平复下来，游吾才问他：“好点了吗？”  
　　“好多了…”其实这一晚上也折腾的时间不短了，游矢是有些困了，眼眸都半阖了起来。听见游吾这么问，本来想赶紧在后边接上让他休息，哪想到游吾比他嘴快。  
　　“那再来一次吧！”游吾说着根本没有给游矢选择权，立刻就重新抽动起来。  
　　“不要了…唔嗯…”游矢就想要拒绝，他是真的累了，可是游吾一动就忍不住呻吟出声，身体反射性的收紧。  
　　这是他所喜爱的人，动情起来身体都不听自己使唤，只要稍微被撩拨到，就诚实的做出反应，理智在这会根本就是不算数的。游矢试图让自己放松，任由游吾进的更深，把自己整个人都交给游吾。  
　　皮肤被游吾搓的发疼，可是他就是不停的往游吾那边凑过去，两条腿勾住游吾的腰，帮助他侵犯自己。抬起头看着游吾的眼睛在床头灯橘色的昏光下亮的惊人，里面还带着显而易见的欲望和占有欲，光是被这样盯着，游矢就觉得身体温度又上升了几层，嘴里的呻吟都压抑不住溢了出来。  
　　这屋子不像游里开花店那样满是花香，全都是机油的味道，可是这若有若无的机油和金属的味道却最大限度的引爆了身体的欲望。  
　　“游吾…游吾…”游矢挣扎着叫他的名字。  
　　“怎么？”游吾掰过游矢的脸，吮吸他的唇瓣，卷住舌头拉扯，他最喜欢听在这种时候听游矢叫自己的名字。那种软下去几分的音调和湿润的感觉，直勾的人心痒痒，但是看游矢坚持要说什么话，还是努力找出一丝理智回应。  
　　“我…”  
　　“知道了。”  
　　游矢一句话没说完，游吾已经到达了极限，抓着游矢的腿狠狠掰开，重重的顶进去射在了里面。末了，还心领神会的回答了游矢。  
　　被游吾的突然袭击搞的措手不及，游矢睁大了红色的猫眼，身体不受控制的达到了顶点，甚至一时半会还回不过神来，无意识的收缩着。这下子游矢是真的没力气了，眼睑盖下来几乎立刻就睡了过去。  
　　“游矢？”游吾一手放在游矢脸颊旁边，看着游矢昏睡过去，难得的稍微反思了一下，今天自己是不是有些过分了。但是眼见着游矢睡着觉向着自己靠过来，又觉得这样也没什么不好低下头靠近游矢耳边，把他刚才没说完的话又说了一遍：“我爱你。”


End file.
